vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Page: Monster Rancher
Power of the Verse The verse features a wide variety of feats ranging from Tier 9 to Tier 6, with speeds varying from merely Superhuman to Massively Hypersonic+. The verse, disappointingly, never exceeds the planet's own atmosphere, meaning no celestial bodies are ever manipulated, leaving the top tiers of the verse at 6-A to High 6-A. Tiers Fodder Tiers: 4.51 Megajoules, Wall level Bottom Tiers: 4.39 Tons of TNT, Large Building level Low Tiers: 9.73 Tons of TNT, Large Building level+ Lower Mid Tiers: 76.75 Tons of TNT, City Block level+ Upper Mid Tiers: 100.00 Tons of TNT, Multi-City Block level ' High Tiers: 39.94 Kilotons of TNT, Town level' God Tiers: 39.10 Teratons of TNT, Country level Lesser Top Tiers: 90.03 Teratons of TNT, Country level+ Greater Top Tiers: 5.72 Petatons of TNT, Multi-Continent level Feats Attack Potency Feats * Even fodder troops are superior to their real world counterparts- including Black Dinos and Zuums (raptors), or Tigers; Wall level * Worms easily outsize Golem, who is 6.5 meters tall; Room level * Mocchi creates a large explosion and displaces water; Building level+ * Undine creates a whirlpool and a tidal wave; Building level and Large Building level respectively * Fodder Dragons can create small explosions; Large Building level * Tiger freezes the entire Searcher Group; Large Building level+ * Bajarl liquefies a boulder; City Block level * Golem punches a hole into a cave entrance so powerful that it expands; City Block level+ * Bajarl can destroy entire villages; Multi-City Block level * Chariot can terrorize and destroy villages as well; Multi-City Block level * Moo's Warships create a sizable explosion; Town level * Gali destroys his own palace; At least Town level, possibly Large Town level * Moo creates an explosion; Town level * Moo creates another explosion; City level * Moo creates a large crater; Small Island level+ * The Player's dragons can convert fellow monsters into usable energy; Country level * Moo levels a huge mountain; At least Large Island level+, possibly Country level+ * Moo is believed to have caused the tsunami that destroyed the vast majority of the Eastern Continent; At least Large Country level, likely Multi-Continent level * Monol shows the world when the Ancients killed all monsters as a desolated wasteland, with flames scorching the surface of the planet; Multi-Continent level Speed Feats * Low tiers are able to react to dinos and tigers, which move at speeds comparable to their real world counterparts; Superhuman * Horn could lick the ink off of a card before anyone could react; Subsonic * Most monsters can use and dodge attacks such as Roar, which is based around sound; Transonic * Moo can casually blitz the Searchers; Supersonic * Phoenix's size is that of an incredibly large eagle; Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting/Striking Strength Feats * Suezo can lift fully fledged humans with his tongue; Superhuman * Most monsters can easily pull carts full of products; Class 1 * Undine telekinetically lifted a tidal wave; Class M * Golem punched a huge mass of stone to bits; Class M * Assuming Moo's palace is comparable to that of his underlings, he can lift his own castle with telekinesis casually; Class T Durability Feats *Golem throws Suezo into the air, many times higher than the treeline; Wall level Category:Power Pages Category:Monster Rancher